Old friend
by Katy Parks
Summary: Danny and Sam are best friends, but Danny's dying. He's in the hospital with no cure. This is really just a sad sweet little short story. I might continue it if asked, but for now it's as it is.


**Hey, guys this is my second story. Feel free to tell me what you think about it. I'll try to update at least once a month.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

"Samantha dear, you alright?" my mother called from the front seat of the car. I scowled at her.

"No Mother, I am not ok! My best friends dying and there's nothing I can do about it!"

"Samantha, I know your upset, but I'm sure he'll pull through."

I didn't say anything, only turned my head away to look out the window. I wanted more then for Danny to be ok, to get better, some part of me just knew he wouldn't. Danny's been staying at the hospital for a year and a half now and I heard the doctors saying they still have no idea what's wrong with him. How could Danny get better if they didn't know what was wrong? You can't fix a problem if you don't know the problem!

The car stopped pulling me from my thoughts; we had made it to the hospital. Swinging the door open I jumped out, ignoring my mothers demands to go back and wait for her and ran in the building. Once inside I followed the familiar path to Danny's room on the 13th floor room 666.

Upon reaching the door I stopped and took a deep breath before entering. Like usual Danny's parents were there as well as his sister, Jazz. Mr. Fenton and Jazz on the couch while Mrs. Fenton sat in the chair they had long ago pulled up next to the bed. Danny, of course, lay on the bed, covered in blankets except for the hand Mrs. Fenton held on to. He looked so weak with the breathing thing running under his nose, IV sticking out of his arm, and various other cords and stuff I didn't know the use of hanging all around his body. Add the fact that he looked all skin and bone, he really did look like he was on his deathbed. The first time I seen him like this I remember breaking down into tears at the door. That was a couple months ago, he hadn't looked that bad until then.

"Sam!" Jazz whisper yelled getting up to hug me. "He's sleeping right now, but he should be up soon."

I nodded "Ok, how's he doing? Any better?"

She gave me a weak smile, which is her way of saying _no but she doesn't want to say it out loud._ I nodded in understanding and walked over to him. Mrs. Fenton smiled at me which I returned.

Danny looked so peaceful in his sleep, like he wasn't in pain. Standing on me tiptoes I gave him a kiss on the forehead. And just like that Danny woke up like this was secretly Snow White.

"Sam?" He mumbled sleepily, hand moving to rub sleep out of his eyes.

"I'm here, Danny." I grabbed his hand holding it in mine. After a moment of silence I asked, "How is it you always seem to know when I'm here?"

"Let's just call it best friend instincts." He smirked

"How're you feeling?" Mrs. Fenton asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Mom, really. I feel fine." All of us saw through his lies. Danny was in constant pain, that was a fact known among us. Nonetheless no one said anything about it.

"Do you need anything, Danny-boy?" Mr. Fenton asked

Danny seemed to think about it for a minute, "I'm a little hungry actually. Could you guys go down and get me some food?" That surprised us all; Danny had lost his appetite ever since he got sick. He _never_ asked for food, we _always_ had to make him eat.

As expected all the Fenton, minus Danny, jumped up to get him some food. They'd probably bring back the whole kitchen.

Watching the Fentons run out the room I giggled "And then there were two."

Danny smiled "I knew that would get them to leave."

"You aren't really hungry are you?"

He shrugged "I am a little."

"I can tell when your lying."

He sighed in defeat. He then lifted the blankets up and scooted over to the other side of the bed; a silent invitation to hop on the bed, which I took. Carefully I took off my shoes then climbed into bed, making sure to avoid messing up all his wires. Upon successfully entering the bed without messing anything up I gently laid my head on Danny's shoulder. In response he moved his arm around my shoulders and lay his head on mine. We layed in silent for a while just enjoying each others company until Danny finally spoke.

"I'm scared, Sam." he said so silently I could barely hear it. "I don't want to die." he whimpered, right when I felt something warm and wet hit my forehead. That's when it hit me; Danny was crying! Immediately I sat up, turning to face him. Sure enough tear adore both his cheeks.

"Your not going to die." I said with so much confidence I almost believed myself.

Danny sobbed "T-the doctors still d-don't even know what's w-wrong with me."

I couldn't argue with him. I had felt the same way on the way here. Everyone knew Danny wasn't going to make it. We didn't want him to go, but we knew.

"I'm dying, Sam! And there's nothing anyone can do about it!"

I didn't know what to say, how to help. I too was now a crying mess, so I did the only logical thing and pulled him into a hug. I could feel him shaking but he didn't pull away in fact he practically fell into it, crying his heart out. I held him close, willing to stay with him as long as he needed. I wasn't going to tell him 'everything's going to be ok' because it wasn't and we promised never to lie to each other.

"Promise me you won't forget me." Danny whispered

I finally pulled away so that I could see his face. "I'd never forget you, Danny, you're my best friend no matter what."

That brought a small smile to his face. He then laid back pulling me along with him, only this time his head rested on my shoulder. It didn't take him long to fall asleep, ever since he got sick he'd been sleeping a lot. Short after the Fenton's came back with my mother, they must have meet on the way down and Mom just went to help them.

"We're back!" announced Mrs. Fenton before she realized Danny was asleep. From his mother's outburst Danny was startled awake. He lifted his head looking around for a while, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Oh, sorry Danny-boy, did we wake ya?" Mr. Fenton asked setting down the food.

Danny rubbed his eyes "No, I was only resting my eyes. I wasn't asleep. Did you guys get some food?"

"We got a little of everything, hamburger, hot dog, pizza, you can have whatever you'd like." Mr. Fenton explained, the only one not to catch the fact that Danny was lying.

"I think I'll go with a burger. Hospital pizza is awful." I rolled my eyes has the chosen meal was put on a tray and laid across Danny's legs. Smirking I stole a fry out of the bunch that came with the burger. Danny faked offence bringing his hand over his heart, but then ate a fry himself.

"Samantha, why don't you get down from there. Give Danny dear some room."

Immediately Danny practically shouted "No! No, please can't she stay?"

"They're not leaving. Sam's just going to give you more room. You look squashed." Mrs. Fenton tried explaining, but Danny was having none of it. He wrapped his arms around me, trapping me in the bed with him.

"Please? I'm not squashed! I like it when she stays up here with me." He protested.

Since everyone always gives into the sick kid and no one can resist Danny's puppy dog eyes, I got to stay in the bed. Danny got to pick out a movie on TV for everyone to watch while we ate. Unsurprisingly Danny barely ate anything as well as fell asleep halfway through the movie. His head once again on my shoulder as he slept peacefully not making a sound.

After the movie Mom said it was time to go, after all we had been here for three hours. Mr. Fenton helped me untangle myself from Danny and his bed. Once I put my shoes on, saying bye to everyone and that I'd see them all tomorrow. But before Mom could push me out the door, I walked over to Danny's bed and gave him a hug and kiss on the forehead, whispering bye to his sleeping form.

It wasn't until the next day that I learned that was the last time I'd ever see him.

Mom had gotten the call from the Fentons early that morning right before heading off for school. My father and I had just gotten into the car when Mom came running out. All she said was I wasn't going to school today, before I was marched into the living room and sat on the couch. I had felt it in my gut it had something to do with Danny; they wouldn't pull me out of school for anything else. I started crying before they even said anything.

I don't remember if they ever did tell me of his death or if they were just quiet and let me cry in their arms. I was too consumed with grief to listen to anything they said.

The next few days passed in a blur. Danny's funeral came and went. It didn't take people long to get over his death, he was never popular with people. Soon the Fentons and I were the only ones still grieving. Eight years later the Fentons have attempted to move on, but I still haven't. Ever since Danny's funeral I've wore black to show I'm still hurting inside, still remembering him and missing him. After all I'd promised I'd always remember him. This was my was of remembering him. Through when someone asks I just tell them I'm goth, it's easier that way.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed feel free to ask question, or point out mistakes, even if it's small.**


End file.
